


Nossas Mãos Cheias de Almas

by SomeoneEight



Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEight/pseuds/SomeoneEight
Summary: "Por muito tempo eu tentei fugir do meu destino. Mas agora me sinto resignado. Eu me comprometi com o lado destrutivo."Terceiro Conto de "Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar", mas pode ser lido separadamente.
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings)
Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Já faz um tempo que venho querendo escrever algo sobre Hvitserk, um dos personagens mais difíceis de Vikings.  
> No último episódio ele voltou para Ivar. E eu tinha que criar uma fanfic sobre isso.

_"Porque continua voltando, hum? Porque me persegue tanto? Eu não entendo."_

* * *

**Parte 01**

Quando os olhos de Hvitserk encontraram os de Ivar na floresta em meio ao ataque dos Rus, tudo se comprimiu em sombras, a neve e confusão se dissiparam em instantes e somente o que ele viu foi seu irmão. Apenas isso.

Hvitserk esperava sentir ódio, pensou que criaria forças e o derrubaria na mesma hora para matá-lo e vingar sua amada Thora. Mas na verdade, foi surpreendido por um sentimento de grande alívio. Longos dias vagando pela floresta, sem bebidas ou fantasmas o perseguindo somente com o uivo dos lobos o ameaçando ao longe, o fez desejar urgentemente ter alguém por perto. O fez rezar por ajuda. E ela chegou. 

Hvitserk odiou-se profundamente por não se erguer contra Ivar, por simplesmente deixar que seu irmão mais novo o acolhesse de volta. Mas ele não tinha mais forças para lutar contra nada e o olhar do Dessossado era diferente agora, sem qualquer despojo de crueldade ou rancor, no lugar disso, havia algo muito parecido com saudade. 

Inicialmente, Hvitserk temeu que fosse ser morto por sua traição, porém Ivar mal parecia lembrar-se de que ele havia ajudado Bjorn a invadir Kattegat.

A atitude do antigo Rei foi bastante inesperada. Ele deu à Hvitserk comida e um lugar em seu barco, o cobriu com uma capa de pele e ficou ao seu lado enquanto ele dormia. Hvitserk não pretendia cair no sono, não era confiável, porém foi facilmente vencido pelo cansaço. Ele lembrou-se de adormecer no ombro do aleijado e acordar com vida, o que o deixou vagamente surpreso. 

Ivar o levou para a corte russa, o ajudou a se recuperar, mas em nenhum momento questionou sobre como ele chegara aquele estado, tampouco zombou disso. De alguma forma, era claro que o Sem-Ossos estava mudado. Quem sabe, da mesma forma que Hvitserk precisou vagar muito tempo na floresta sozinho, Ivar também percorreu dias solitários pela Rota de Seda. E essa peregrinação modificou algo dentro de ambos. 

A medida que a força voltava para o corpo de Hvitserk, a medida que seus olhos iam clareando e a cicatriz se fechando, um ódio muito obscuro emergia do profundo de sua alma. Ódio por Bjorn e Ubbe. Seus irmãos mais velhos que o colocaram em uma pira e depois o cuspiram para fora de Kattegat, a cidade dele. O lugar em que nasceu e cresceu como um Príncipe viking. 

Hvitserk esperava que ao menos Ubbe fosse defendê-lo nos dias difíceis, mas o primogênito de Aslaug apenas ficara calado assistindo enquanto Bjorn o esbofeteava na frente de toda a cidade. Ele não se levantara para intervir quando seu irmão fora arrastado até a fogueira ou quando fora jogado do lado de fora dos portões de Kattegat. Ele somente obedecera Bjorn a cada minuto. 

Talvez eles nunca o tenham, de fato, perdoado por se aliar à Ivar e matar o filho de Torvi em batalha. Ele percebia os olhares tortos, julgadores que lhe lançavam de vez em quando. Um deles, era de Ubbe. 

Ubbe não o amava mais, simplesmente era impossível. Embora dissesse que sim, suas palavras soavam muito fantasiosas, como que feitas para apaziguar a dor em Hvitserk. Mas a verdade é que os olhos do irmão demonstravam somente pena e decepção, nada mais que isso.

Agora mais velho, Ubbe havia se tornado tão parecido com Ragnar, que era impossível não pensar que o próprio Lothbrok o estava julgando. Hvitserk não suportava mais olhá-lo. 

" _É a segunda vez que me trai. Olhe para si mesmo, olhe só. Levante-se e saia daqui, não quero mais vê-lo._ "

" _Você matou a escudeira mais famosa do mundo! Você! Seu homenzinho patetico, esfarrapado e decadente."_

" _Eu não quero que seja feliz, não quero que entre no salão de Odin. Quero que sofra uma morte em vida, expulso de Kattegat e do refúgio dos homens, destinado à morrer em uma vala ou em uma floresta qualquer, completamente esquecido, miserável, insignificante, imemorável! Como uma pulga no lombo de uma ovelha."_

  
Um grande rancor então sobreveio no coração do Ragnarsson, e ele percebeu que não devia se importar com a morte de Lagertha, de quem nunca havia sido próximo. Ele não devia se lamentar, mas se orgulhar do feito. Os próprios deuses enlaçaram o destino dele com o da escuderia. Os deuses vingaram Aslaug e o usaram como instrumento de justiça. Não há como lutar contra a vontade de Odin, pensava consigo. Se não fosse por Lagertha, todos ainda estariam juntos como devia ter sido, rindo em volta da mesa, conquistando cidades e orgulhando o espírito do pai, mas ela quebrou a dinastia no dia em que matou sua mãe.

Ele havia chorado sobre o corpo da escudeira, sim, chorara enquanto ela agonizava em seus braços, tão gélida e trêmula, vazando sangue do colete e desgarrando-se aos poucos da vida. Contudo, aquelas lágrimas eram para si mesmo, pois sabia que após o crime, o desprezo de seus irmãos e de toda Kattegat recairiam sobre ele. 

Nas longas noites em que Hvitserk se escondia atrás de alguma rocha na floresta para descansar, ele sentia as mãos de sua mãe acariciando seus cabelos e sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem.

_Meu lindo menino_ , ela murmurava tendo sua voz misturada ao vento _Meu pobre Hvitserk._

Então a mente dele era consumida por lembranças que o mantinham aquecido durante a noite. Lembrava-se de como Aslaug o contava histórias sobre Loki, a forma como punha suas longas mãos em volta de seus ombros quando recebia visitas ou via Ragnar partir para mais uma incursão. O jeito que o enrolou num manto quente e o encharcou com suas lágrimas quando ele e Ubbe quase morreram afogados. E ele recordou da maneira como ela o abraçou calorosamente antes de vê-lo partir para o Mediterrâneo com Bjorn. Hvitserk nunca imaginou que pensaria tanto nela, ele não pensava muito em seus pais, era o mais indiferente dos Ragnarssons. Porém na noite tão escura e densa, quando o vento assobiou resvalando no gelo, ele chorou em silêncio, faminto e encolhido de dor. Pensando que daria tudo para ter aquelas mãos macias outra vez, o enrolando em uma coberta e o protegendo do frio como outrora.  
  


O pensamento o fez ficar enjoado. E ele odiou Lagertha uma vez mais. _Aquela cadela._

Agora tudo o que lhe sobrara era medo, fome e solidão. Quando o inverno atingia níveis rigorosos, seus ossos doíam tanto, que por um instante ele pôde imaginar como Ivar se sentia, como devia ser horrível ter as estruturas do corpo se partindo lentamente e atrofiando. Mas ele logo tratou de afastar a comparação, pois tinha que manter a chama do ódio acesa. Precisava ter raiva do irmão aleijado para vingar Thora. Embora, até mesmo o espírito carbonizado de sua namorada o tivesse abandonado. 

Fazia tempo que ele não a via. E por vezes se sentia tão sozinho e febril, que clamava cegamente em meio a ventania cortante " _Thora! Thora! Onde você está? Porque não volta? Porque não me assombra mais uma vez?_ _Oh Thora, volte! Me dê um pouco do calor do seu corpo queimado, me dê esse fogo, me deixe queimar um pouco com você."_ E ele dizia isso várias e várias vezes até cair no sono. E quando acordava, gritava de novo. Mas ninguém respondia, nem mesmo os lobos.

" _Você é neto de Sigurd, O Matador de Dragões, é Filho de Ragnar Lothbrok, é o Assassino da Rainha do Escudo, voce é um guerreiro de Odin. Não uma pulga._ _"_

Dizia uma voz longínqua para ele nas madrugadas, uma voz que vinha de todas as direções, se parecia com a do Vidente, mas depois era como a de Margrethe e então como a de sua corajosa tia Siggy e às vezes soava como a de Bjorn. 

Encontrando-se com Ivar dias mais tarde, Hvitserk percebeu que a chama do ódio que antes lhe consumia, agora estava tão pequena quanto uma fagulha. Ele nao pôde evitar. Estava alegre por ver um rosto conhecido, e convenceu-se de que aquela era a resposta dos deuses. A resposta às suas preces. 

Os deuses o fizeram matar a escudeira e ser odiado, eles o queriam ao lado de Ivar, e seu destino seria traçado a partir disso. Não havia outro caminho. 

Agora tudo o que importava era retornar à sua terra-natal com triunfo, sem arrependimentos. 

De que adiantava odiar seu irmão sem-ossos agora? Mesmo que tentasse, já não conseguiria. Ambos compartilhavam a alegria pela morte de Lagertha, ambos compartilhavam o desprezo de todos em Kattegat, ambos não tinham família ou casa e ambos possuíam a mesma sede de destruição. Tudo o que tinham agora era um ao outro. E só. 

Meses depois, nas altas muralhas do Castelo de Gustavo II, Hvitserk contemplou o degelo nas colinas de Estia, e suspirou para aquele verde vivo que banhava as montanhas da capital e aquecia sua pele. 

Ele sentiu-se forte e saudável pela primeira vez em muito tempo, mas ainda assim, um pouco inseguro. O chão parecia que se quebraria sob seus pés a qualquer momento, e logo Thora, Margrethe, o Vidente, Freydis, os soldados enforcados e todos que morreram sob o reinado de Ivar ressurgiriam e agarrariam Hvitserk pelas pernas dizendo "Você jurou! Você jurou!". 

Mas nada aconteceu, a brisa quente da primavera continuou soprando através do lusco-fusco, o chão permaneceu firme e Hvitserk suspirou, feliz por não desabar.

Parte 01


	2. Parte 02

_**Parte 02** _

******

* * *

Após a conquista de Estia, Hvitserk preferiu não acompanhar os soldados na comemoração, afastou-se deles e foi passear pela fortificação. Mas acabou se perdendo no Castelo ducal e parando em um pátio vazio e muito silencioso. 

Ali ficou, tendo por companhia apenas seu copo de cerveja escura e a espada, a qual observava sem muito interesse, entretido somente nas próprias divagações.

Foi então que sentiu algo muito gelado tocar sua nuca. Não sobressaltou. Sabia muito bem quem estava atrás dele. Era Ivar, silencioso como de costume feito uma serpente. 

\- Sempre distraído, não é Hvitserk? - falou o desossado sorrindo, com a lâmina fria rente ao pescoço dele - Depois de amanhã vamos navegar à oeste. Espero que esteja pronto. 

O mais velho virou-se e afastou rapidamente a arma com os dedos, observando o quanto ela era bonita, de um aço tão bem forjado que parecia um espelho, e cujo cabo era tão bem desenhado que devia ter pertencido à algum rei: 

\- Sabia que iria gostar. - disse o mais novo notando seu fascínio - Eu pedi que fizessem para você. 

\- Ah, para mim. - ele soou muito sarcástico. 

\- Mesmo que não acredite, senti sua falta, irmão. 

Hvitserk olhou Ivar dos pés a cabeça e pegou o presente dando um sorriso de canto. 

Embora ele duvidasse de suas palavras, era verdade. Ivar sentira falta da companhia silenciosa do irmão, sempre ali ao seu lado, esparramado em alguma cadeira, comendo um pedaço de carne e rindo de seus comentários cruéis. O Dessosado até deixava um espaço na carroça para Hvitserk, pois sabia que ele adorava subir nela durante as batalhas para em seguida saltar derrubando os inimigos. E era estranho que Ivar também sentisse falta de como Hvitserk o chamava de "louco" sem se importar com a probabilidade de ser calado com um machado. 

\- Porque não me matou, hum? - quis saber o aleijado quando o silêncio se estendeu por muito tempo. 

Hvitserk encostou-se à um pequeno chafariz afim de observar melhor o punhal:

\- Não era esse o meu destino, Ivar. Eu pensei que fosse... mas não era. 

\- E o que houve com seu bracelete? 

Dessa vez não houve resposta, o mais velho simplesmente fugiu do olhar do Sem-Ossos, tímido com algo em particular e então empunhou sua espada nova, chacoalhando o pulso:

\- Anda, vamos ver se isso funciona. - jogou a antiga espada para as mãos de Ivar. 

O Desossado a pegou no ar e ajeitou-se no chafariz, encontrando uma posição confortável para manuseá-la.

Hvitserk foi o primeiro a avançar, o fez sem pensar duas vezes, mas o outro bloqueou o golpe rapidamente. Ivar podia sentir a força nos braços do irmão no momento em que os gumes vibraram um contra o outro, alertando-o da raiva em Hvitserk. Sim, Hvitserk estava um tanto bravo, talvez pelo fato de quase ter morrido em batalha, ou quem sabe estivesse liberando o rancor que ainda nutria pelo Desossado. Ivar não saberia dizer. Precisou então ser mais firme no exercício.

Entre o constante choque de gládios, o mais velho se desviava das tentativas de Ivar, e fazia isso com sucesso, chegando a dar golpes bem-ensaiados que surpreendiam o antigo Rei. Porém Ivar era persistente, conseguia ser bastante preciso e focado quando queria, mesmo estando parado no mesmo lugar. Esquivou-se de todas as investidas de Hvitserk, e ambos os fios já assobiavam pelo pátio quando as lâminas se encontravam, num ritmo frequente. 

Naquele momento, Ivar não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto admirava Hvitserk. Ele era um guerreiro muito hábil que não lutava apenas por lutar, mas fazia do campo de batalha seu palco, e talvez aquela fosse de fato, sua única paixão na vida. Ele não era um explorador como Bjorn, um cultivador como Ubbe ou um conquistador como o próprio Ivar, à ele não interessavam reinos e coroas, tudo o que queria era sentir a adrenalina de uma guerra fervorosa e ter nas mãos sangue que não era dele. Nesses momentos de confronto, seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade e nada podia pará-lo. Quando não estava batalhando nas praias, nas ruas ou nos campos, ele constantemente se via perdido, caçando razões para existir e questionando os deuses sobre tudo.

Ele não pertencia à paz. Ele pertencia ao lado destrutivo. 

Ivar quase perdeu o equilibrio, mas por fim encontrou uma brecha no embate, e logo raspou a espada na de Hvitserk, prendendo o corpo dele contra o seu e beijando as tranças finas do irmão.  
Hvitserk sentiu o sorriso de Ivar esquentar sua nuca:

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é? - disse o aleijado. 

\- Não. - redarguiu empurrando o punhal para baixo e virando-se com a lâmina apontada para Ivar. 

A posição foi a mesma de anos atrás, quando treinaram em uma clareira ainda adolescentes junto à Ubbe e Sigurd. E Ivar sentiu-se levemente nostálgico ao perceber que os cabelos de Hvitserk ainda cheiravam a terra e hortelã como ele se lembrava. 

Embora estivesse insatisfeito com o empate, Hvitserk não bufou, a espada era realmente boa e ele felicitava-se por isso. Deu às costas para tomar mais um pouco de sua cerveja amarga. Ivar no entanto, não conseguia tirar os olhos do irmão, a curiosidade ainda lhe queimava a garganta:

\- Você ainda não falou sobre como matou Lagertha. Quero saber. 

\- Eu a esfaqueei... - sua voz saiu firme, sem nenhum rastro de arrependimento, era duvidoso que ele estivesse achando certa graça - Várias e várias vezes. Alguém tinha que fazer isso, não é?

\- Acredito que foi por isso que fugiu de Kattegat.

Hvitserk bebeu o restante da cerveja e suspirou:

\- Eu não fugi. Bjorn me baniu. Ele pensou em me queimar vivo... e por um momento eu achei que realmente veria os salões de Odin. Mas nosso querido irmão achou melhor me expulsar de Kattegat. Devem acreditar que morri no inverno.

Ivar logo desviou o olhar, cerrando os dentes com ódio.

\- Bjorn... - ele praticamente cuspiu o nome - Juro que ele vai se arrepender.

\- Eu matei a mãe dele.

\- Que importa, hum? - irritou-se, mancando até Hvitserk com a forte pisada de sua muleta - Quando nossa mãe foi assassinada, Ubbe perdoou Lagertha, a compreendeu e até lutou por ela. Porque Bjorn não o fez também? Não era ele que dizia que somos todos filhos de Ragnar e devemos ficar juntos?... E quanto à Ubbe... onde ele estava?

\- Nossa relação não é a mesma. Sabe disso.

\- Então ele deixou que o queimassem. Aqueles desgraçados... Eles pagarão por isso. Juro por todos os deuses.

Toda aquela raiva não fazia sentido para Hvitserk. Perceber que Ivar estava sendo protetor com ele, que estava indignado pelo que Bjorn tentou fazer, o deixava confuso. Não conseguia acreditar que o Sem-Ossos realmente tinha sentimentos por alguém além de si mesmo.

\- Porque se importa tanto? - questionou então - Eu te traí... Fui até Olaf para te destronar. Devia me querer morto.

\- Você é meu irmão, Hvitserk.

\- Sigurd também era.

\- Eu não amava Sigurd.

O semblante de Hvitserk então fechou-se por um instante, como um céu que prenuncia um temporal. Seus olhos brilharam sobre as pupilas dilatadas a ponto de parecerem castanhos. Ivar sabia que estava insurgindo algo nele, mas mesmo assim continuou:

\- Você é o único irmão que conheço. - admitiu com esforço, o olhar quase trêmulo - É o único com que me importo. O único que amo.

Foi como um raio.  
Após dizer essas palavras, tudo o que Ivar pôde sentir foi o braço de Hvitserk ir de encontro à sua garganta, o pressionando contra a coluna gelada do pátio. Ali, onde sol não batia, o olhar do irmão se escureceu por completo. E Ivar quase engasgou. 

\- Nunca mais repita isso! - gritou Hvitserk, a outra mão apontando a espada para o estômago do aleijado - Não diga que me ama! Eu escolhi o seu lado Ivar, eu lutei contra os meus irmãos por você e tudo o que fez foi me humilhar e matar Thora...

Houve uma longa e dificil pausa nesse instante. Ele estava respirando com muito peso ouvindo o fôlego preso do outro chiar. Hvitserk não pretendia contar nada do que realmente houve em Kattegat, mas de alguma forma, o passado sacudiu por debaixo de sua pele e ele quis fazer com que Ivar sentisse um pouco da culpa:

\- Quer saber o que houve com meu bracelete? - perguntou por fim, de maneira quase que triunfante - Eu vendi, vendi por míseros cogumelos e cerveja, eu estive todo esse tempo no fundo do poço, Ivar. E você não faz ideia do quanto eu quis matá-lo. Na noite em que assassinei Lagertha... - respirou fundo contorcendo os labios - Na noite em que assassinei Lagertha, fiz pensando que era você. Eu o vi na forma de uma serpente e o esfaqueei. Quando percebi que tudo não passava de uma ilusão, já era muito tarde.

Sua voz então foi perdendo a força, e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas muito rapidamente, mas ele tratou de recolhê-las, fungando com pressa. Jamais choraria na frente do aleijado, jamais. Ivar, por sua vez, sentia todo o calor de Hvitserk em seu corpo, a fúria emanava misturada com muita mágoa.

\- Porque? - sussurrou Hvitserk como que para si mesmo - Thora era boa. Porque fez aquilo? Eu a amava e você... a matou.

Sentindo que os braços do irmão afrouxaram pela tristeza profunda, Ivar então engoliu a saliva e finalmente conseguiu espaço para responder:

\- Sim, eu a matei. E matei minha esposa também, e o filho dela e muitas outras pessoas. .. Mas não vou pedir perdão. Como eu poderia, hum? Não há perdão para o que eu fiz. Cometi erros, Hvitserk. Exaltei meu próprio nome e agora os deuses me castigam. Acredite, você não é o único a ser assombrado pelo espírito de sua amada.

O mais velho o olhou intrigado.

No fundo, ele se sentia minimamente bem por ouvir aquilo. De fato, os deuses haviam se encarregando de julgar Ivar por seus crimes. Hvitserk ouvira histórias sobre o Principe Oleg, ele e seu irmão tinham muito em comum e era visível o quanto o Sem-Ossos se sentia desconfortável na presença do Profeta, como se estivesse vendo a si mesmo. Ele também jurava que Katya era a própria Freydis reencarnada, quando na verdade a semelhança entre as duas era muito pouca.

Hvitserk então retirou o braço dele. Mas seu olhar continuou ardendo, a espada ainda estava direcionada à barriga do irmão, qualquer movimento e ela seria enterrada nele sem causar qualquer ruído.

\- Sei que quer isso, - incitou o mais novo - Então porque não me mata? Eu estou bem aqui, Hvitserk. Vamos. Faça logo.

Aquela provocação nada mais era do que um apelo. O semblante do antigo Rei de Kattegat tinha algo de muito suave e triste. Praticamente implorando para que Hvitserk transpassasse a lâmina de um vez por todas, por alguma razão Ivar queria sair daquele mundo naquele momento. 

Hvitserk fechou os olhos numa prece silenciosa e soltou a espada. Então segurou o rosto de Ivar com zelo. Ele estava pronto para descer os dedos em volta do pescoço e estrangulá-lo até a respiração do Desossado não ser mais que um sopro inaudível.  
Porém lhe faltava coragem.

Lembrou-se das noites ruins em Kattegat, do quanto rezara para que os deuses o levassem até Ivar, ele quis tanto ver aqueles olhos azuis de novo, pediu tanto para ver aqueles lábios de sorriso sádico. Implorou para que os deuses o dessem a chance de matá-lo. Mas agora, de frente para os tais olhos, viu neles as batalhas que viriam, viu terras que seriam conquistadas a base de sangue e destruição. Viu naqueles olhos o fervor das grandes guerras. Era onde queria estar, o único lugar que Hvitserk verdadeiramente conheceu, os campos de batalha.

O Ragnarsson gostaria de ter mais sangue nas mãos, mais almas para levar a Valhalla e assassinar o Sem-Ossos era o mesmo que recusar isso.

Ele grunhiu irritado.

Havia algo em Ivar que atraía o mundo inteiro para ele. Conseguia ser cruel, lunático e inatingível, mas também conseguia ser gentil, suave e tentador. Hvitserk o odiava por isso. Odiava querer estar com ele. E odiava o domínio que o Desossado tinha sobre todos.

\- Você realmente não percebe o que faz, não é? Você me quebra em mil pedaços e depois me reconstrói, como bem quer.

Ivar continuava imóvel, envolvido pelas mãos quentes de Hvitserk, e o encarando com receio do que viria a seguir. Ele queria dizer _Sinto muito_ mas sua boca trancou de vergonha. O outro o segurou mais perto, murmurando:

\- Eu devia... Eu devia...

Suas palavras saíram difíceis. Mas Ivar sentiu quando o polegar dele acariciou sua bochecha de leve. E nesse instante, soube que não morreria.

-. .. Porque salvou minha vida hein? - indagou Hvitserk dolorosamente - Porque teve que ser tão bom comigo? Porque não me deixa te odiar?

Sem saber o que responder, Ivar engoliu as palavras e fechou os últimos centímetros que restavam entre eles, dando um beijo em Hvitserk.

Foi um pedido de desculpas, um agradecimento aos deuses por não terem tirado tudo dele, afinal.

Aslaug, Ragnar, seus irmãos, Freydis, Kattegat, tudo se foi. Ivar não tinha mais nada, e ainda assim, os deuses o trouxeram Hvitserk. Ele era a única coisa que sobrara do mundo que o Desossado destruiu. Ivar não o merecia e sabia disso.

\- Sinto muito. - sussurrou contra os lábios do irmão.

Hvitserk não se esquivou, mas retribuiu o gesto, inclinando-se sobre a boca quente de Ivar e o beijando de volta, enquanto apertava seu corpo para mais junto. 

E em seguida ele o abraçou. As lágrimas que antes havia recolhido, foram libertas e escorreram tão depressa que o rapaz estremeceu afundando o rosto no ombro do Desossado.

\- Você podia ter me matado, - murmurou Ivar - Mas não o fez. Ficou do meu lado e vingou nossa mãe. Por favor, irmão. Lute comigo só mais essa luta, guerreie comigo só mais essa guerra. Todos já se foram, eu só tenho você.

A resposta demorou um pouco para vir. Hvitserk então afastou-se apoiando a testa na de Ivar:

\- As vezes me pergunto se devíamos mesmo voltar para lá. Se ainda posso chamar aquela cidade de casa. Eu não tenho meu bracelete, não sei mais onde está minha lealdade. Estou perdido, Ivar... Talvez os deuses devessem ter me matado.

\- Eles não ousariam... - os dedos de Ivar apertaram a nuca de Hvitserk com mais força - Eu iria até Valhalla para te buscar. Esqueça essa baboseira de lealdade. Você é um guerreiro, sua lealdade está na sua espada, seja fiel ao que acredita e os deuses irão honrá-lo.

O Ragnarsson não conseguiu esconder um sorriso e seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes como antes. Deu um leve tapa no rosto de Ivar antes de dizer:

\- Eu te odeio, sabia? Seu maldito aleijado. Eu te odeio mais do que tudo.

"A _pesar de venenoso, disfuncional e trágico, isso tem um gosto bom._ "


End file.
